Burning Hearts
by animewanabe55
Summary: A look on the new life of the z characters in college. See their daily struggles as they grow to enter the world of adults. (support for all Canon pairings!)


A/N: Hi Everyone! Here's my first story ever written in fanfiction.

It centres around the z characters and their daily struggles in facing the new life in College. Will evolve lots of Drama, Humour, Action and Romance.

Be nice okay :) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: All the Z Characters belong to the respected Akira Toriyama. I only own a few of the made up characters and locations.**

Chapter 1: A New Morning

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock sitting on top of a wooden drawer goes off. It's continues, beeping sounds, ringing throughout the whole room. Helping to wake the person from a restful sleep and signalling to the start of a new, fresh day.

SNOOORE! ZZZzzz

(Or not…)

The snores of a spiky haired, young, male are heard ringing even more loudly than the alarm clock, beeping beside him. Sleeping peacefully upon the dark covers of his bed. His mouth wide open and drooling while oblivious to the world outside his dreams. (Guess Who?)

BAM! *smashes door open* "KAKAROT! WAKE UP!" (You guessed it!)

Suddenly another male with ridiculously, long hair storms in, . He enters the room, wearing a grey vest and dark coloured shorts. (Raditz)

SNOOOOORE! ZZZZzzzz

*Sweat Drops* "Uh… Kakarot?"

SNORTLE! SNOORE! ZZZzzzz

*Vein pops on forehead* _Why you!_ *Grinding Teeth*

"KAKAROT!" He walks forward and grabs the alarm clock

"I SAID WAKE UP!" *Throws it on Goku's head* KLANG!

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Goku swings his head around, suddenly wide awake after being hit on the head. Dark circles appear visible around his eyes. His eye pupils shrinked, exasperated at his brother.

"Morning to you too. Told you to wake up."Raditz answers while a menacing smirk appears on his face.

Using the elbow resting on his pillow, Goku pushes himself up, while he uses his other hand to rub the sore bump, gradually becoming visible on his head.

Raditz folds his arms and gives Goku an annoyed look, then he quickly turns and starts walking away "Change and get your lazy ass out of the door" He says while walking towards the door.

"We're already late, meeting up with the other guys" He shouts from the stairs.

"Geez _"_ Goku grumbles while swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He goes into the bathroom yawning, to brush his teath and take a shower. Comes out 20 minutes later then goes back into the bedroom.

Goku grabs a white shirt from a chair and puts it on top of his white, training vest, leaving the top two collar buttons open. He then slips into his black jeans and fastens his silver belt while looking for his dark, grey trainers.

Finally ready, Goku walks down the stairs and enters the kitchen.

A Man is seen sitting by the dinner table, holding newspaper in his hands, while smocking from a pipe in his mouth.

He wears a red checkerd shirt, with grey trousers and a pair of black home slippers. He has a spikey hairstyle identical to Goku, with astonishing resembling face features except from a deep scar on his left cheek.

Across from him, standing beside the kitchen sink, is a women, humming a happy tune while washing the dishes. She has short, ruffled up, neck length hair, wearing a bright yellow camisole with a pair of cream capris and orange slippers. (That's Bardock and Gine)

"Morning Dad!" Goku says while passing behind his chair.

"Mhm.." Bardock mumbles back a response.

"Morning Mum!" He says to Gine and gives her a light a peck on the cheek.

"Morning sweety!" Gine replays, while still washing the dishes. "Today's your first day at college isn't it?"

"Yeah Ma." Goku replays from behind the fridge door. He takes a carton of milk and drinks it while closing the fridge door. After emptying it whole, throws it in the bin. Then takes three pieces of toast shoves them in his mouth while grabing his rucksack.

"Bye you guys!" Goku says walking out of the kitchen door. "Wait Goku! Aren't you gonna have breakfast!? You didn't even eat anything!"

"Muuum! I'm already kind of late and Raditz is gonna kill me if I don't hurry up" He whines while jogging on the spot.

"Fine. But do me favour and wake Jinjer up she's late for her school" Gine says as she starts to dry her hands with a towel.

"Uh Alright." Dropping his shoulders lazily Goku walks up the stairs and grabs a bucket from the store room, then goes into the bathroom. 2 minutes later he comes out and walks towards a bedroom.

Opening the door carefully he enters it quietly. making sure not to make a single sound. Then a few seconds after….

" **EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** " A loud, ear piercing, scream erupts from the room and shakes the whole house.

Straight away Gine rushes out of the kitchen.

Bardock groans and grabs the bridge of his noes while he grumbles "Not again…"

Literally sprinting down the stairs, Goku quickly grabs his Black jacket from the door peg and runs out of the front door. "Bye mum!" he exclaims with a wide grin on his face.

" Wait Goku what-"

"MUUM!" Gine turns round to see a teenage girl standing on top of the stairs her black spikey hair drained and her pyjamas soaked to the bone. "HE THREW WATER AT ME!"

Raditz waits for Goku at the end of the road, tapping his foot impatiently. Wearing a similar outfit to Goku, consisting of black coloured trousers, black pair of trainers and a black hoodie with a grey vest

He turns around to see Goku sprinting towards him, with wide eyes and a sweaty forehead

Growling annoying he calls out to Goku "What took you so long?"

"RUN!" Goku shouts

"What?" Raditz askes confused, raising an eye brow. Suddenly a flurry of ki blasts start flying their way.

Raditz sees Jinger running behind Goku, with menacing eyes. A pure killing intent leaking out from her. Finally getting the picture he starts running with Goku.

"WHAT! Did you do?" Raditz asks Goku while dodging a ki blast. "I used the quick method" he replies with a grin while jumping over one himself.

"Oh! That explains it" The two young adults run across the streets trying to escape from their murdering young sister.

They run until they arrive at the train station, surprisingly on time at that. Panting Goku looks behind him with his hands on his knees.

"Did we lose her?" Raditz asks him, his hands on hips, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah" Suddenly Goku flinches out of surprise and turns around after sensing a group of powerful ki levels.

Standing across the platform he sees a group of spikey haired men in black outfits. " _Oh Hell…"_


End file.
